The Abyss
Welcome to Hel- we mean The Abyss. || The Abyss - Free insanity! Limited time offer!|| About The Abyss Run, run now, before you fall deeper, oh wait, you already did, don't make a mess of the carpets please! A Short History of The Abyss Originally just called "Abyss" this room was famous for its argles, its smackles, and all things generally unce-unce. One day, the regulars all got annoyed with Abyss getting all the attention being No.1 on the room list so they added a The so someone else could take the throne, it's only fair, it had nothing to do with all the trolls, honest. The Abyss has seen its fair share of regs, mods and owners. The first owner was the legendary Spartakips, only a special few have seen this wonderful creature in The Abyss before he passed the room onto invalid_user, the most famous owner The Abyss has seen. Referred to by some as "The golden days of The Abyss", ivy gave us the best days of our Kong life, breathing life into every regular there, at least she was when she wasn't breaking everyone's eyelashes... Next came gow, the party man, while his ownership was short, it was sweet, and many people enjoyed the abyss under his ownership, however he passed it back to Ivy, who very shortly passed it to Lurkenstein, who lived up to his name, he lurked like there was no tomorrow, some say he's still out there... lurking us all... god help us. Lurk soon passed the baton to Epsilon, who was framed for being ivy, but we all know Infernitorn is ivy. For a period, all things were quiet, Epsilon had suddenly disappeared, although rumours of him somehow getting a life spread, seriously, who has a life these days? After some time, and Infernitorn's return, Infernitorn was made owner of the abyss, and that is the beginning of a new tale, which will probably be pretty crap all things considered. Everyone blames that guy. The Abyssians Not much is known about this sneaky bunch, except they'll steal all your change at the first opportunity and feed it to the mod-gods, but here are some observations.. Current Mods ( Including Global Mods ) 'EhseJaybie' "It's hard to believe that such a simple game can be so challenging and complex." He's easy to impress and even easier to confuse while his interests revolving around Bushcraft, his Family/Friends, gaming, and music. He found his Moderator's M in his 2013 Easter basket and is/was the first mod appointed to The Abyss after the decline of the Global Moderator System. 'TheGoldenHammer' "Google the nutrition facts!" This IRL strongman is friendly and a fair yet tough moderator. He enjoys a good time and seems to have no problem with making sure others can enjoy a good time as well. Past Mods There are some mods who are no longer with us for one reason or another but served The Abyss well. We honor their history here: 'XxAchillesxX' "If you would make me a girraffe I would love you forever." Was known as an all-around nice guy and was well liked by a vast majority of people in the room. These feelings stayed after he became a moderator and didn't begin to fade until taking ownership of Ocean Palace. 'dehm' "Ohaider! Glad to see you're finally back. :D" Known for being very friendly and almost silly. He is now the owner of Ye Olde Pub where he gamers are encouraged to pull up a stool and play the game of their choice. 'dragoneye904' "Users suck sometimes. Just saying."'' While he was able to see the bad in users, he had a special gift allowing him to focus on a person'd good traits and find ways to compliment them on it. He's also skilled with computers. 'god_of_war' ''"Living in the present, learning from the past and planning for the future!" Known for being seriously fun and having fun while being serious. He had a passion for collecting badges like no other regular in The Abyss and eventually reached level 65, the highest Kongregate level possible. Infernitorn "Tell me about it. Sup?" He was willing to listen to a person's feedback more often than not and often times asked for their opinions on various things. He was also willing to confide in them from time to time and was known for being calm and collected. 'Invalid_User' "After Monday and Tuesday, even the calendar says W T F." The most influential moderator The Abyss ever had, working hard to make the room a better place and her attitude almost being what The Abyss's culture was based off of. While she may not be with us anymore she is fondly remembered by most of the Abyssians who had the chance be online during her days as a moderater and eventually room owner of the section of Kongregate she cared for more than any other of her time. 'XXPOEXX' "POTATO POTATO POTATO ect…" Known for being friendly AND silly, he was able to take the edge off of many tense situations. His modding style was effective yet strange, but that made him easy to befriend. The Regulars The swarm, the guys who make The Abyss The Abyss, and you'd best hope they don't steal your change 'AnaughtyMouse' "I prefer the term escort, not whore" She's playful, social, and sometimes saucy. Her oddly effective charms are enough to make people stay for a good time. Think you're a regular... And you're not on here? Well, you can either put yourself on here using the edit page at the top, or you can contact Infernitorn. Just don't lose your messages in the big hole in the midd- yes... that hole... sigh... I'll go get the fishing rod... Abyss Abyss Abyss Abyss Abyss